Kaprosuchus
Kaprosuchus (also known as a Boar-Crocodile, in reference to its boar-like front teeth) was a genus of crocodyliform from the Cretaceous period. It was similar to another species, Anatosuchus. Characteristics Baby Kaprosuchus were about the size of a large rat, but after five years, they grew to be around six meters (twenty feet) long. Kaprosuchus possessed three sets of tusk-like teeth that projected above and below the skull, one of which in the lower jaw fit into notches in upper jaw. Despite its size and build, Kaprosuchus could run at an estimated 40 km/h. It was also a good climber in environments which included ledges and stacks of boxes, and a good swimmer in waters as a crocodile. Kaprosuchus was carnivorous, and would hunt its prey by either chasing them down or dragging them away (depending upon the circumstances), before killing them by ripping out the throat and later devouring the remains. Kaprosuchus was also aggressive from a very young age, as babies were known to snap their jaws at larger animals and to attack equally-sized fellow animals. Like most reptiles, Kaprosuchus had infrared vision, due to which it could be driven off by flares. It could also be swiftly taken down by EMDs. Incursions and encounters Episode 4.2 A baby Kaprosuchus, having apparently come through an Anomaly, was found in a house late at night by a resident there, who flushed it down the toilet. The Kaprosuchus then fed off rats in the sewers. Within the following five years, the Kaprosuchus grew into an adult and lived in a construction site near a dock, where it established a nest and fed on homeless people and occasionally builders. )]] When the builders at the construction site burnt the Kaprosuchus' den, thinking it was just a makeshift homeless house, the angered creature chased the builders, Connor Temple, Abby Maitland and Duncan. When Matt Anderson arrived and rescued Duncan, Connor and Abby, the Kaprosuchus attacked his car, but the team and Duncan managed to escape. The Kaprosuchus then swam into the docks and climbed aboard a cargo ship. It attacked and terrified the ship's crew, then cornered Matt. But before the Kaprosuchus could kill Matt, Hilary Becker arrived and tranquilised it. Becker subsequently tried to transport the Kaprosuchus back off the ship by placing it in a cargo container and placing the container onshore with a crane. However, the Kaprosuchus recovered and broke the container it was inside. It escaped the container and chased Duncan into a maze of cargo containers while Connor followed. The ARC team and several ARC soldiers split up and searched the maze of containers for the Kaprosuchus. While one ARC soldier was alone and stopped to fix his gun, the Kaprosuchus attacked and devoured him. Soon after, the Kaprosuchus almost killed Duncan, but the latter escaped through a gap between two containers. The creature then attacked and chased Connor, but Abby repelled it by using a flare to disrupt its heat-sensitive vision. Shortly after, the Kaprosuchus stalked Becker from atop a wall of containers, but as the creature jumped down at him, Becker moved out of the way. As it landed, Matt, Connor and Abby shot the Kaprosuchus with their EMDs, killing it. )]] Episode 5.5 A Kaprosuchus came through an Anomaly into Stanley Street Car Park when Convergence occurred in 2011. When Connor Temple and Philip Burton drove through the car park, the Kaprosuchus attacked Connor's car and rolled it violently. Abby later arrived at the car park in another car, and the Kaprosuchus charged at the car. However, Abby shot the creature from the car with an EMD, tripping it up and either killing it or knocking it out. If the latter is so, then the Kaprosuchus was presumably either returned through the Anomaly or placed in the ARC's Menagerie. Non-canon Kaprosuchus appear in the Watch YouTube Game along with Raptor and Mutated Future Predators, as the creatures move over to Watch. They attack your computer screen, you use Becker's weapons to fight them off, it takes two hits to kill a Kaprosuchus. Real life Kaprosuchus (name meaning "boar crocodile") was a mahajangasuchid crocodyliform genus, which lived 95 million years ago in what is now Niger, Africa. It is estimated to have been three - six meters in length, based on analysis of a complete Kaprosuchus skull. Analysis of the features of Kaprosuchus's skull also suggest that it was a primarily, if not solely, land-based predator. Trivia *The Kaprosuchus in Episode 5.5 had slightly thinner tusks and a more slender build than the Kaprosuchus from Episode 4.2. Fans have suggested that this difference could be sexual dimorphism. *Kaprosuchus was shown in Primeval to be surprisingly active and agile for a presumably cold-blooded animal. *The Kaprosuchus in Episode 4.2 had one of its tusks broken. The Kaprosuchus in the Watch YouTube Game had the exact same break, but on the opposite side. *The origin of the Kaprosuchus in Episode 4.2 may be a reference to the urban legend of sewer alligators (flushed down the drain as an infant, it growers to enormous size). Errors *In Primeval, Kaprosuchus had four tusks on each side of its face: two at the front of the mouth and two located between its lower and upper jaws, the later tusks being the largest. In reality, they would have lacked these tusks. This was probably added to put emphasis on the meaning of its name "boar croc" as wild boars notable have two pairs of tusks. *On the Primeval site, it was incorrectly stated that Kaprosuchus lived in Madagascar when they really lived in Niger. *The Kaprosuchus in the Watch YouTube Game was incorrectly spelled as 'Kaprasuchus'. Category:Creatures Category:Recurring creatures Category:Series 4 Creatures Category:Series 5 Creatures Category:Aquatic Creatures Category:Prehistoric creatures Category:Mesozoic creatures Category:Cretaceous creatures Category:Vertebrates Category:Reptiles Category:Crocodilian Category:Carnivores Category:Creatures that cause deaths Category:Creatures that killed other creatures Category:Convergence creatures